1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data collection and processing systems and specifically to portable data terminals as operator manipulatable data input and output services modularly adaptable to provide multiple input and output functionality, wherein the functions of the data terminal may be user-triggered by a virtual trigger.
2. Description of Related Art:
Portable data terminals are generally known components of state of the art business systems. The data terminals may be taken to merchandise storage facilities for inventory control or customer service transactions, or may be used in any one of various other commercial applications to serve as data input or output devices for central data processing and control stations.
Central data processing and control stations are most useful when business data are always current and readily available. Prompt data entry and retrieval at the working level through the various operator controlled portable data terminals is recognized as a basis for optimizing, among various business activities, business forecasting and marketing operations, to name just a few.
Increased versatility in data input and output arrangements tend to increase power usage of the portable data terminals, therby decreasing usage periods between battery exchanges or recharging operations. Touch sensitive or pen actuated data input systems are known. However, in the past, such pen actuated data input systems were generally limited to the use of pens for digitizer boards or in conjunction with full keyboard type computer terminals. While the former devices are considered limited in their application, the latter are bulky, even as laptop computers, and are not useful for practical data entry and retrieval in shop, warehouse, store or delivery environments.
The problem to solved by the present invention relates to the placement of trigger switches on a hand-held portable data terminal which are utilized to initiate data input and output functions. A modular hand-held data terminal of the present invention is capable of adaptation to multiple modular configurations of the data terminal in order to provide various data collection and communications functions. Because the data terminal is modularly adaptable to a variety of functions through the utilization of modular components, it is difficult to design the terminal to have physical switches theron which are capable of being utilized with all of the modular attachments to the data terminal which are ergonomically placed in a position suitable for all users. Since the ideal placement of such switches on the data terminal is unique to each user of the terminal, the placement of the switches on the data terminal will always be a design compromise.
Prior art data terminals typically implement actual physical trigger switches. Often, the trigger switch is implemented as a pistol-type switch which is analogous to a hand gun in design. Such handgun styled data terminals are usually large, bulky and awkward, the inelegance of which is realized when a pistol styled data terminal is placed upon a flat surface such as a table. Further, as advancement in miniaturization of powerful electronics results in a reduction in the size of hand-held data terminals, space on the data terminal for the switches becomes limited. Ideally, the concept and utility of a small, portable, hand-held modular data terminal would be furthered by having function triggering switches that are modularly positionable at a wide range of locations such that the positioning of the trigger switch may be user customized while at the same time being adaptable to a wide variety of users.
Moreover, accidental triggering may easily occur with code readers, potentially leading to at least temporary vision impairment. Such accidents often occur when a terminal having code reading capability is overturned or in a holster or docking unit.
An object of the present invention is to solve at least the aforementioned problems. This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from examination of the drawings and remainder of the specification which follows.